


As I Lay Here

by Saoirse_Laochra



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse_Laochra/pseuds/Saoirse_Laochra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm dying.<br/>The thought, as obvious as it was, struck me hard. I, Boromir, son of Denethor, son of Gondor, am going to die. Here, in this forest, alone except for the Uruks, I will at last meet my end.<br/>How many times had I waded into the thick of battle, Faramir at my side, with no thought towards my own mortality? This day wasn't supposed to come, and if it did...<br/>It wasn't supposed to be like this. Not like this.<br/>*One-Shot*</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I Lay Here

              _I'm dying._

            The thought, as obvious as it was, struck me hard. I, Boromir, son of Denethor, son of Gondor, am going to die. Here, in this forest, alone except for the Uruks, I will at last meet my end.

            How many times had I waded into the thick of battle, Faramir at my side, with no thought towards my own mortality? This day wasn't supposed to come, and if it did...

            It wasn't supposed to be like this. _Not like this._

            I know now that I deserve this fate. I tried to take the Ring from Frodo. No matter my reasoning, no matter my own pain and sorrow at the fate of my people, nothing can excuse my actions. I tried to take the Ring from him by force.

            And then I failed to save Merry and Pippin. Their faces shall haunt me for the few remaining moments I have left, and then follow me forevermore into my eternal rest.

            _It wasn't supposed to end like this._

            If I died, it was supposed to be in a great battle, at the very gates of Mordor itself. I was supposed to lead my people to victory, or die in the attempt. I was a warrior; my men trusted me to lead them into battle, and lead them back out again. They – and Faramir, dear Faramir – trusted me implicitly. They would have followed me to the Pits of Doom had I asked.

            But here I am. Alone. I shall never see the White Tree against a field of green, flying overhead. I shall never again see the White City.

            And Faramir... My baby brother.

            All I wanted was to save my people. To stop the constant war that they fight. All I wanted was to protect them, no matter the cost. And that... That is where I have fallen.

            I will not beg this Uruk for mercy. He would not grant it even if I would, but I will die honorably, if nothing else. After what I've done, dying with honor is the only redemption I have left.

            _Aragorn._

            This man who I hated simply for being born who he was. He is here. Fighting like a crazed man. This man who should have been King, who should have been there for his people. For my people.

            As I watch him fight so desperately, all I can think is...

            I would have been proud to call him King.

            Despite what my father wishes and wants...

            I would have followed this man to the ends of the earth if he'd have me.

            He was everything I've always tried to be.

            And here, in my end... He's everything I couldn't be.

 

* * *

 

            There's no saving him.

            I know that as soon as I see him. The four large, black arrows in his chest allow no room for hope. Boromir will die, and despite all my efforts, there is nothing I can do to stop it.

            All he wanted from me was a King to serve. I feel my heart breaking again at the hope he feels from simply hearing the words 'our people'.

            Here was a true son of Gondor. Not me; not a coward who hides in the shadows. Boromir, son of Denethor, only ever cared about doing his duty to his people. He had no greater goals; no greater ambitions. His only reason for desiring the Ring was to protect his people.

            This was a noble, true son of Gondor.

            And as he draws his last breath...

            I wish I could have been half as noble as he.


End file.
